A BONE-a-fide Master
by StallionWolf
Summary: Souls...something so strong yet fragile...Something that holds a person's identity and abilities...what would happen if fragments separated from the main one, and yet gained strength... Now follow Ash on an adventure... Overcoming obstacles with his cheerful attitude, bone skills, and...DETERMINATION
1. A Fated Meeting

_**Before this story starts, the Wingdings font does not type in nicely. Parts tend to get deleted, hence I will include human translations below to make up for it.**_

 _ **A Bone-a-Fide Master  
**_

 _ **Ch1: Fated Meeting**_

❄✋💣 ✋ 💧 💣 ✋ ❄ ✌ 👎 ✋ ❄. 💧❄ ✋ ✌ 👎 💧❄✌ ❄✋ . 💧 💣 ❄ ✋ ✌👎 ❄ ✋✞ .

 _(_ Human Translation:) _Timelines jumping left and right. Stopping and Starting. Something had to give._

 _💣✡ 👌 ✞ 👎 💧✌ 💧 ✌ 👎 ✌ ✡ 💧 ✌👎 ✌ ✋ 👍 ❄ ✋ 💧 💧 ✋ 👎 ✌ ✌✡. ❄ ✡ 💧 👎 ✋❄ ✌ 💣✌ 👌 ✡. ✌ 💣 👍 ✋ 👎. ✡ ❄📪 ❄ 👍 ✋ 👎 💣 ❄ ✋ ❄✋💣 ✋ 👎 ✌ ❄ ✋ 💧 💧. 💧❄✋ 📪 ❄ 💧 💧 ✌ 👎 😐 👎 ❄ ✋❄ ❄ ✌❄ 👌 ✡ ✋ ❄ ❄ 👎. ✌ 👎 ✋❄ 💧❄ ✌ 👍 ✌❄ 💧.  
_

 _(_ Human Translation:) _My beloved Sans and Papyrus had a piece of thier souls ripped away. They fused with a human boy. A mere child. Yet, the child from their timeline helped heal their souls. Still, those powers and knowledge were left with that boy in the other world. A world with strange creatures._

 _✋❄ ✌💧 ❄ ❄ ✋💧 ✌😐 💧💧 👌 ❄ ✌ 💣💧 💣✡ 💧 📪 ✌❄ ✌💧 ❄ ✋❄ 👍 👎 💧👍✌ ❄ ✞ ✋👎. ✋ 👍✌ ✡ 💧✌ 💧 ✌ 👎 ✌ ✡ 💧 ✌ 💧✌ ❄ 💧 ✌👍 . 👌 ❄ ❄ ✋💧 💣📪 ❄ ✋💧 👎... ✋❄ ✋💧... ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ .  
_

 _(Human Translation:) It was through this weakness between realms my soul, or what was left of it could escape the void. I can only hope Sans and Papyrus are safe on the surface. But this new form, this new world... It is... Interesting._

 ** _A, black, formless shape flies across the sky. The only thing really notable of it is a grinning skull with two cracks, one from a U shaped right eye socket going up the skull, and the other from the circular left socket going down towards the mouth. It lands by an egg with the bones of another creature near the egg. The form raises a skeletal hand with a circular hole in the palm and presses it against the egg. drawing back in shock as it is sucked into it._**

 _👎✌ 😐 📪 👎✌ 😐 📪 ✡ ❄ 👎✌ 😐 . ❄ 👎✌ 😐 💧💧 👍 ❄❄✋ 👎 . 💣 💣 ✋ 💧 ✌ ✌👎✋ . ❄ ✋💧 ✋ ✞ ❄ 👌 ... ✞ ✡ ✋ ❄ 💧❄✋ ... ✋... ✌💣 .👎. ✌💧❄ . 💣 ✡✌ 💧👍✋ ❄✋💧❄.  
_

 _(Human Translation:) Darker, Darker, yet Darker. The Darkness cutting deeper. Memories are fading. This will prove to be... very interesting... For I... am W.D. Gaster. Former Royal Scientist._

 _💣✡ 💧❄ ✡ ✋💧 ❄ 👎✋ . ✋ ✌👍❄📪 ✋❄ ✋💧 💧❄ 👌 ✋ ✋ ._

 _(Human Translation:) My story is not ending. In fact, it is just beginning._

* * *

A young boy sat up in his bed catching his breath. "Another nightmare, I've been getting them since those...things flew into me...and gave me knowledge and strange powers three years ago. Gave me the uncontrollable urge to have my mom change my middle name as well!" He said, snapping his finger and summoning a white bone out of nowhere. "Yet that one was more creepy than the one with the laser beams and conveyor belts. He shook his head and jumped out of bed, still in his pajamas.

"Still, I am only a year away from starting my journey to be the greatest Pokemon Master Ever! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" He quickly changed into blue jeans that turned black below the knees, a pair of shin-high red boots, a white shirt with a strange logo on it (think of the logo on Papyrus the skeleton's chest plate), a blue sweatshirt left unzipped over it with a white fur trimmed hood. He pulled on red gloves with a yellow cuff and finally, wrapped a tattered, cape-like red scarf around his neck, the end resting on his lower back which allowed it to flutter in the wind.

An Official Pokemon League hat sat in a case with some other official memorabilia. "I don't want it to get lost or damaged. Besides..." He said, pulling on a white cap with a white brim with the words "Cool Dude" spelled out in blue bones on it, "I should really advertise my coolness! Then people will ask to be my...friend?"

* * *

"You're having a problem Professor Kukui?" Professor Oak asked over a video conference. Behind him, was a sulking cubone, staring mournfully at it's bone club.

"It's this Cubone I found." The Alolan professor replied, "All I know is that his father was a Charizard; one with a scar by his eyes." This made Professor Oak's eyes widen.

"That's the same Charizard that fathered THIS Cubone! All I know is that his mother didn't make it after he hatched." Oak said.

"Same here." Kukui said, "But it gets worse. The Cubone tracked down his father and...well..." At this Professor Kukui held up a Cubone with a cracked skull mask. The right eye socket had a crack going from the top of it towards the top of the mask, and the lower eye socket had a crack going from the bottom of it towards the nose of the mask.

"That must have been traumatic for him." Oak said sadly. The Cubone in his office glanced at the Cubone on the screen, winced, and went back to staring at his bone club.

(Insert YouTube link for "Symphony of Bones" www. youtube watch?v= Ryt0vbV6pw8

"PROFESSOR! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" Ash called out as the door slammed open and he ran inside, "IT'S TIME FOR MY LESSON!" He skidded to a stop and stared at the Cubone in front of him. "Wowie! Is that a Cubone?!" He said, leaning down and making eye contact with the small creature.

"Cu..." It said, crossing his arms.

"Come on! Don't _**SKULL**_ k! I, the Grrrrrrrrrreat Ash! Am an expert at cheering up people! Even if it is through terrible puns..." Ash said, getting small giggles from the Cubone. For the first time, it stood up and looked expectantly at him.

"Why are skeletons so good at work?" Ash said, and the Cubone on the screen watched the interaction with longing.

"Cubone?" The Cubone asked.

"They put their _**BACKBONE**_ into it!" Ash said, and the Cubone started laughing.

"I don't believe it." Professor Oak said, watching the interaction, "No one has gotten that Cubone to laugh."

"Not only that." Professor Kukui said, "But This little one wants in on that Mach Punch of Friendship! Look at him!" Professor Oak turned to the screen and saw the Cubone with the cracked skull mask reaching out towards Ash.

"Do you think...Would it be alright for that Ash kid to be their trainer?" Professor Kukui asked the Kanto Professor.

"Normally I would say no, but I think these Cubone are imprinting on him. I can't separate them now. Besides, it's only a year until his journey begins." Professor Oak said.

"Wowie Cubone! Did you hear that?! You and your Brother are going to stay with me!" Ash said, making Cubone laugh cheerfully before yawning.

"Oh! A **_Lazybones_** are you?" Ash said, picking up and tickling the Cubone, "I'm going to name you...Sans!"

"Cubone!" It called out, liking the name.

In the transporter, a black and green Dusk Ball popped out and was picked up by Professor Oak.

"You may want to send Sans into a Poke Ball while you greet this Cubone." Professor Oak said, handing the Dusk Ball to Ash. He held out a Poke Ball and Sans tapped the button getting sucked into it. He then opened the Dusk Ball, revealing the cracked, skull Cubone.

"Hmm..." Ash said, kneeling down to the Cubone as it looked around the lab curiously, "How about the name...Gaster?"

"Cubone!" It said proudly, puffing out his chest in pride. Ash then released Sans. The two Cubones looked over each other before shaking hands.

"They get along alright! Wowie! This is going to be amazing! My mom will love you!" Ash said, hugging Sans and Gaster close to him.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later**_

"Everything is packed! Clothes! Potions, Food...wait...where is it?" Ash said, looking through a red backpack with a skull on it, "Mom! Have you seen my Sans-O-Phone?!"

"It's in the living room. Sans is hiding again." Delia Ketchum said, holding Gaster who was writing on a white board with a dry erase marker. Gaster looked over his work and held up what he wrote.

︎ ︎ ✌💧 ✌👎✋ ❄ ❄ ✋ ✌❄ ✋ ✌💧❄ 💧✌ ✋💣📪 ✌ 💧 ✋💧 ✌✋👎✋ ❄ 😐 ❄👍 ✍

 _((Human Translation:) HE WAS HEADING TO THE REFRIGERATOR WHEN I LAST SAW HIM, PERHAPS HE IS RAIDING THE KETCHUP?)_

"A good idea Gaster! He does love Ketchup, so checking the refrigerator should have been obvious." Ash said, as his mom looked at the symbols in confusion.

"Ash? Why does Gaster write in Symbols?" She asked.

"I was looking up different computer fonts one day and Gaster happened to like the Wingdings font..." He said, scratching his head before recalling Gaster and putting the board and pen into his bag. Ash went over to a megaphone by the couch with the words "Sans-O-Phone" written on it and inhaled.

" **SANS**!" He shouted into it, the megaphone amplifying his voice.

There was a thump in the fridge and Ash walked over and saw Sans the Cubone guzzling down ketchup straight from the bottle. Sans tried looking cute, and quickly hid the bottle behind his back.

"Sans. Today is the day we leave on our journey. We will see the world together. I know you are used to being a lazybones, which wasn't helped after you played with a couple Technical Machines...But we have so much more to see...now Let's prove how cool Cubones are! Nyeh Heh Heh Heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Ash said, pointing towards the door.

"Cubone." It said, taking another swig from the Ketchup.

"Now Return." Ash said, recalling Sans to a Poke Ball with a bone sticker on it and placed the ketchup on the counter, "Mom. You may want to throw away the ketchup. Sans was drinking it again. I'm going to check with Professor Oak early, before Gary gets there!" With that he ran out the door and towards Professor Oak's lab, both Sans and Gaster's Poke Balls on his belt.

Delia let a tear go down her eye as she watched her son run off to start a new adventure. A few minutes later, Ash arrived at the door of Professor Oak to see the aging man staring down smiling at him.

"Ash! You're early. How are Sans and Gaster?" He asked.

"Gaster is very curious, and writes on a whiteboard using the Wingdings font to communicate with humans. He is rather quiet, but can speak...Sans...Sans is very laid back and somehow learned the TM moves Rest and Sleep Talk...I think he played around in here once when he went to explore. He also has a habit of doing most of his training at night." Ash said, releasing the Cubones from their Poke Balls.

Professor Oak looked over them intently. "I see nothing could be done about the cracks on Gaster's skull mask unfortunately. Otherwise, both are in excellent health...But...I have a favor to ask. Originally we were going to have four trainers picking up the starter Pokemon. However, that has been dropped to two others since the other two are getting their Pokemon from a breeder. Would you mind taking one so it doesn't stay cooped up in the lab until next year? You've proven to be a good trainer to Sans and Gaster."

"Do the other trainers have a preference? I don't want to be any more unfair than I already am..." Ash said, making Professor Oak smile.

"One is interested in Squirtle, the other asked me about Bulbasaur." He said, making Ash look at the Poke Ball with a flame sticker.

"That means I get Charmander...should I be worried about how Sans and Papyrus will react?" Ash said, looking over the Poke Ball intently.

"I don't think so, as it was a male Charizard that hurt Gaster. I made sure to get a female Charmander." Professor Oak said, as Ash released Charmander, and she looked around nervously as Sans and Gaster approached, hiding partially behind Ash's leg.

"Cubone." Sans said, relaxing and tucking his hands behind his back.

"CuBone Bone" Gaster said, looking over the Charmander. He then reached up and looked at Ash expectantly.

"Oh? You have a name idea for Charmander?" Ash said, handing the whiteboard and marker to Gaster.

😐 . ❄ ✌💣 ❄ ✋💧 👍 ✌ 💣✌ 👎 💧 ✌ 👌 😐 .

((Human Translation:) FUKU. THE NAME OF THIS CHARMANDER SHALL BE FUKU.)

Professor Oak looked amazed at the writing and started writing notes of his own.

"What do you think of the name Fuku?" Ash asked, kneeling down and holding his hand out to the Charmander.

"Char!" It said happily, licking his hand. "Fuku it is!" Ash said.

"Ash. You'll need this." Professor Oak said, handing him a red electronic device, "It's a Pokedex. It'll give you basic information on Pokemon you see in the wild and more detailed information about captured Pokemon."

"Let's see." Ash said, flipping open the Pokedex and pointing it at Fuku.

 _Charmander. The Lizard Pokemon._ _From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. This Charmander is female and has the ability Blaze. Her known moves are Scratch, Growl, and Dragon Pulse._

"Dragon Pulse? She has an egg move?" Ash said, as Fuku puffed herself up proudly as Ash pointed the Pokedex at Sans.

 _Cubone. The Lonely Pokemon._ _It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly. This Pokemon has the ability Battle Armor and knows the moves Rest, Sleep Talk, Ice Beam, Bone Club, Leer, Headbutt, Aerial Ace, Focus Energy.  
_

"Ice Beam surprises me." Ash said, pointing the Pokedex at Gaster.

 _Cubone. The Lonely Pokemon._ _It wears the skull of its dead mother on its head. When it becomes lonesome, it is said to cry loudly. This Pokemon has the ability Rock Head and knows the moves Ice Beam, Aerial Ace, Bone Club, Leer, Tail Whip, Growl, Focus Energy, Bonemerang.  
_

Gaster started writing something on the white board, before showing what he wrote.

✋😐 ❄ ✌ ✡👌 💧 ✠❄ ❄ 💣 📪 ✋ ❄✌😐 💣✡ ❄ ✌✋ ✋ 💧 ✋ 💧 ✡.

 _((Human Translation:) UNLIKE THE LAZYBONES NEXT TO ME, I TAKE MY TRAINING SERIOUSLY.)_

Sans just shrugged and started dozing off, making Ash sigh and recall him into his Poke Ball. "Now. Our journey begins. Let's prove ourselves to the world! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

Ash recalled Gaster and Fuku and ran outside and stood at the entrance to Route One. His Soul became visible as his eyes flashed blue; a red heart with a white, upside down heart in it. Unbeknownst to anyone, that white heart was a Monster Soul formed from the fragments of Papyrus and Sans' souls Ash absorbed. These fragments were given strength as it was blasted across time and space, as normally the only Monster Soul a human could absorb was a Boss Monster; yet he somehow absorbed those fragments.

A white bone formed in his right hand, and he held it on his shoulder.

"HERE I AM WORLD! I AM ASH PAPYRUS KETCHUM! AND I WILL FACE ANY CHALLENGES THAT COMES MY WAY!"

 _That thought filled him with..._

 ** _DETERMINATION_**


	2. Slightly Bonetrousled

_Still no luck finding a WingDings translator without characters that are erased on this site. In fact, some wingdings symbols were changed to JAPANESE KANJI! I USED THE SAME TRANSLATION SITE AS YESTERDAY! Does anyone have an idea of one?_

 **A BONE-a-fide Master**

 ** _Ch2: Slightly Bonetrousled_**

Ash took a step into Route One, and almost immediately had to use his bone to deflect a Thundershock. In front of him was a yellow electric mouse Pokemon with a lightning bolt shaped tail.

He pulled out a PokeDex and pointed it at the Pokemon.

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. It droned out and Ash put it away. He then deflected another Thundershock with his bone.

"Go! Sans!" Ash called out, releasing his Cubone, making Pikachu back up warily before growling at it.

Sans just shrugged it off. "Cu-Bone." It simply said, shrugging. Pikachu charged forward in a quick attack.

"Nyeh heh heh! He fell for it! Bone club!" Ash said, and Sans spun and swung his bone club into Pikachu's stomach. Pikachu was thrown back and landed in his stomach.

"Nyeh heh! Got him now!" Ash called, pulling out a Poke Ball and throwing it at Pikachu. The mouse Pokemon was sucked in by the device, which rocked wildly as Pikachu struggled, but the device clicked, confirming the capture.

"Nyeh! Another successful capture by the Great Ash! You were awesome Sans." Ash said, turning to see that Sans had fallen asleep.

This Pikachu is male with the ability Static and knows the moves Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack. Ash's Pokedex droned as he held the Poke Ball up to it.

Ash let Pikachu out of the Poke Ball, who shivered uncontrollably. Ash rubbed between Pikachu's ears, drawing his attention to Ash.

"Hmm...Nyeh! I, the Grrreeat Ash, have an idea! What do you think of the name Asriel?" Ash asked as a Spearow flew down and started pecking at a few insects on the ground.

"Pika!" It said, liking the name.

(Insert "Symphony of Bones" **www. youtube watch?v=Ryt0vbV6pw8** )

"Spearow!" The small bird cawed in frustration, watching an insect crawl into a hole it couldn't reach.

"Don't be upset, here, I have some crackers you may like." Ash said, pulling a few crackers out. Spearow eyed him wearily before grabbing a few from his hand and flying off.

"Well that was rude." Ash said, releasing Gaster and Fuku, "I figured you all might want a snack." He said, pulling out some more crackers, allowing Fuku to nibble on it in his hand.

The Pokemon had ate a few crackers before a loud call was heard.

"FEEEEEAAARRROWWWW!" And the trainer and his Pokemon were surrounded by two Fearow and a flock of Spearow.

Gaster took out his whiteboard from Ash's bag and started writing.

✋❄ ? ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✌ ? ? ?. ✋? ❄ ✌ ✡ ✌✡ ❄ ❄ ❄ ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ✌❄✋ ✍

((Human Translation:) It seems we are surrounded. Is there any way to get out of this situation?)

"Nyeh? Perhaps they want food?" Ash said, placing some more crackers on the ground.

The Spearow that flew off earlier, landed on Ash's shoulder; cracker still in it's mouth. Three Spearows landed in front of a single cracker and started fighting over it. This prompted a Fearow to land and peck the cracker into three pieces before staring into Ash's eyes. The Spearow on his shoulder waved a wing at it. The Fearow nodded and let out a loud cry and the Spearows grabbed the crackers and flew off.

"Do you...Do you want to come with me?" Ash said to the Spearow still on his shoulder.

"Spearow." It said, lightly nibbling on his ear.

"Wowie! Amazing!" Ash said, holding up a Poke Ball and letting Spearow catch itself.

Ash held his Pokedex to the Poke Ball. Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. This Spearow is Female with the ability Keen Eye and knows the moves Peck, Growl, Leer, Pursuit.

Releasing Spearow, he let her perch on top of his hat. "Hmm...What do you think of the name...Cherish!"

"Spear!" It said cheerfully. With that, a red, white, and green feather fell into Ash's hands; shimmering with the colors of the rainbow. He looked up and he gazed up to see a majestic, gigantic bird Pokemon with a similar color scheme fly across a rainbow. He quickly tucked the feather away in a case and put it in his bag.

"Wowie..." He said, pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at the bird Pokemon.

Error. Pokemon not found in Kanto Database. Searching for data from other regional information. Ash waited with baited breath before it dinged. Pokemon found in Johto Database. Ho-Oh the Rainbow Pokemon and Legendary Pokemon from the Johto Region. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings.

"Wowie! A Johto Legendary!" He said, before recalling Sans, Cherish, and Fuku into their Poke Balls. Asriel climbed onto Ash's shoulder and looked over the pathway. "Now, it's time to head to Viridian City!" He picked up Gaster and started running down the path.

* * *

Ash walked by a girl in blue shorts with red suspenders over a short sleeved yellow top with orange hair tied up in a side ponytail fishing alongside a river. Ash was humming a lively song ( _I wonder which one XD_ ) as he strolled by without a care. The girl looked over to see a trainer walking by with a Cubone and Pikachu, unaware of her frustrations with her unsuccessful fishing.

She huffed turning back to her fishing pole, and at that moment, pulled up a Poliwag.

"Wowie! A real Poliwag! Look at that Gaster! We get to see another trainer battle a Poliwag!" Ash said, setting Gaster down. Gaster wrote down something on his whiteboard.

?￢ﾘﾜ ✌? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾜﾌ ✌ ✌ ? ❄ ✋ ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✞✋ ❄ ✋? ?￢ﾜﾌ❄❄  
((Human Translation:) Perhaps we can learn a few things by observing this battle.)

"Come on out, Staryu!" The Girl called and started battling as Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. Its slick black skin is thin and damp. A part of its internal organs can be seen through the skin as a spiral pattern. Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry.

The Staryu tackled the Poliwag, who tackled back. A Water Gun knocked the Poliwag down and the girl threw her own Poke Ball at it. It tilted and rocked, but dinged to confirm a capture as the girl cheered and ran over to the Poke Ball, picked it up and kissed the top of it before putting it in her bag.

"Wowie! Seeing that capture was outstanding! Nyeh heh heh heh!" Ash said, as Gaster started writing.

✋ ✈?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ✋?￢ﾘﾜ? ? ?￢ﾘﾟ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ❄ ✌❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ✋?￢ﾜﾌ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ?￢ﾝﾄ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ✌ ?￢ﾜﾋ❄ ❄ ✌❄ ❄✌? ﾟﾘﾐ .  
((Human Translation:) I quite liked how she tested that Poliwag's stamina with that tackle.)

Ash looked over what Gaster had written. "Indeed! Pokemon in this area are usually low leveled, so testing it's stamina with tackle was a smart idea!" He said, making the girl looked embarrassed.

'I only started with Tackle because that was the first thing that came to my mind.' She thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself, trainer! I am Ash Papyrus Ketchum! Future Pokemon Master! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" He said, raising his right hand to his scarf.

"I'm Misty Waterflower. A future WATER Pokemon Master." She said, before making sure to put her rod and reel away.

"Nyeh! So that is why you have a fishing rod! To bring water Pokemon to your domain!" Ash said, "Well I must be off if I am to reach Viridian before nightfall!"

"Wait. I'm staying there as well, why don't we walk back together? Strength in numbers." Misty said.

"Hmm. Alright! Wowie! Did I just make a friend?!" Ash said, eyes wide in excitement making Misty laugh.

* * *

At dusk, the two reached the Pokemon Center of Viridian City and quickly entered the lobby.

"Excuse me? Can you please heal my Pokemon?" Ash asked, handing Asriel and Sans over to the nurse behind the counter.

"What about your other ones?" The nurse asked.

"Asriel and Sans were the only ones in battle, so the others should be fine. Besides, there was an officer outside talking about thieves. What kind of future Pokemon Master would I be if I wasn't prepared! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Ash said, chuckling as Gaster laughed slightly. Gaster had trained a bit during the snack; and was nearly ready to grow up...he just needed to wait for the right time period.

"Now, is it possible to use your phone?" Ash asked, and the nurse happily pointed out one that was free to use by trainers. He moved over and dialed a familiar number on the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" A voice called from behind a black screen with the words 'audio only'.

"Hi mom! Miss me? Nyeh heh heh heh!" Ash called, as Gaster leaned towards the screen.

Suddenly the screen flickered, and the inside of a living room was seen with Delia Ketchum wearing a bathrobe and had her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Ash! How's my young Pokemon Master?" She said.

"I'm feeling Great! I have five Pokemon, AND I have reached Viridian City. Nyeh heh heh heh!" Ash said. Gaster held up his dry erase board.

✋? ﾟﾒﾣ ✋ ?￢ﾘﾟ ?￢ﾘﾹ ?￢ﾜﾡ?￢ﾘﾜ  
(Human Translation:)I'm feeling cheerful myself)

* * *

(Insert Sayonara Maxwell Bonetrousle Remix: **www. youtube watch?v=fQCZP52HIxY** )

The two talked for a while as the moon started to rise. After that, Professor Oak had called him, pleased with Ash's number of five Pokemon and four different species. Just as the call ended, a smoke bomb fell through the glass window on the ceiling. Ash's soul glowed, becoming visible and the whole room seemed to darken just as Misty ran into the room with a Poke Ball in her hand. Misty's purple soul and the Nurse's green soul became visible, as did three purple souls in the smoke screen.

An Ekans and Koffing launched at the people there, but Ash slammed his hand into the ground and formed a wall out of a cluster of bones as Gaster used Bone Club on Ekans to knock it into Koffing.

A Blue haired man and a woman with long red hair gaped at the sudden appearance of the bone wall, along with a Meowth with his purple soul visible.

Gaster stood up and quickly wrote something.

✋ ✌✞ ? ?￢ﾚﾐ✞ ? ? ?￢ﾜﾡ ? ﾟﾒﾧ✏ ✋ ✌✞ ✋ ? ﾟﾒﾧ ✌ ? ✌?￢ﾜﾋ ✡✏ ❄ ?￢ﾘﾜ ?￢ﾘﾟ ?￢ﾜﾋ ❄ ✌❄ ❄ ? ﾟﾓﾪ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✌? ?￢ﾜﾌ ? ?￢ﾜﾌ✡? ﾟﾓﾪ ✌✞ ✌ ✂?￢ﾜﾌ? ❄✋?￢ﾘﾜ✂  
((Human Translation:)I HAVE NOW MOVED ON FROM MY LOSS! I HAVE FRIENDS AND FAMILY! THOSE WHO WILL THREATEN THEM, WILL AS SANS SAYS, HAVE A "BAD TIME")

With that, Gaster's body glowed bluish white.

"Wowie! Gaster is evolving!" Ash said, and when the light faded an Alolan Marowak stood in Gaster's place, the difference from other Alolan Marowaks was that his cracks were still there after the skull fused to his head.

A wheel of fire surrounded him and Gaster struck at the two Poison types, who flew into their trainers and the Meowth, also setting them on fire. They ran off, screaming as the light returned to the room and the souls disappeared from view.

"Wowie! Well that was something else Gaster!" Ash said, holding the Marowak close to him, "Still, we have to go to sleep! We have such a big day! In fact, you are sentenced to eight hours of rest after that battle Gaster!"

Gaster cried his name joyfully, and the two observers were shocked to see a strong bond between a trainer and his Pokemon...but one question remained...

What was that darkness and those hearts?


	3. Nyeh heh heh

❄ ✋? ✋? ✌ ❄ ?￢ﾝﾄ ❄ ?￢ﾜﾋ ?￢ﾜﾋ ? ❄ ✌ ?￢ﾘﾹ✌❄ ?￢ﾜﾡ?￢ﾝﾄ ? ﾟﾓﾬ ✋? ✋❄ ?￢ﾚﾐ ?￢ﾜﾋ ✍

IF the Wingdings still don't work, I'll make Gaster's writing ( _look like this)_ in later chapters

 **A BONE-a-fied Master**

 _ **ch 3: Nyeh heh heh!**_

Ash entered the Viridian forest, as Sans gazed upon Gaster's evolved form. Fuku was talking with Cherish; who was flying above her, and Asriel was looking around on Ash's shoulder. "Nyeh heh heh! We've entered the Viridian Forest! This is said to be a natural puzzle..." Ash hunched over, raising his hand over his chin and tapping a finger with his other hand on his hip as he looked left and right.

"Nyeh! I have an idea! Cherish! Why don't you fly ahead and scout out the exit!" Ash said, looking up excitedly.

"Spear!" She cried, flying up and vanishing from view. Ash looked up and chuckled to himself. "Nyeh!" He said, snapping his fingers and summoning a blue bone. A rustling was heard in the bushes and a figure leaped out and Ash knelt down and summoned a tall bone which whacked the figure below the chin and caused him to fall, dropping his sword. The figure appeared to be a ten year old boy wearing Samurai armor.

"What was that?!" The boy said, standing up and grabbing his sword, Ash just laughed loudly.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" Gaster looked over the boy as Ash was laughing and Fuku was gazing at her trainer in admiration on how effortlessly he stopped that attack.

"Greetings! I am Samurai of Viridian Forest! Are you the trainer from Pallet Town?" The boy said.

︎ ︎ ︎👌︎✞︎✋︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎✡︎ ︎✌︎💣︎ ︎👎︎ ︎✋︎💣︎💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎.

 _((Human Translation:)HE OBVIOUSLY NAMED_ HIMSELF.) Gaster wrote on his whiteboard.

"I agree. I've never heard of a human named Samurai." Ash said, "And yes, I do come from Pallet Town, are you requesting a battle?"

"Indeed I am." The wanna-be Samurai said, sheathing his blade and pulling out a Poke Ball, "So get your Pokemon ready."

"We are always ready! Nyeh heh heh!" Ash said, as Sans jumped into the fray, just as Samurai threw his Poke Ball.

The opponent's Poke Ball burst open, revealing a Pinsir.

Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. It grips prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses far. The Pokedex droned out.

"Nyeh heh heh! Relying on muscle alone won't let you win!" Ash said, "For this is a battle of bones! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!"

"Start this out with Vice Grip!" The Samurai yelled, and Pinsir charged forward.

"Nyeh! Use Aerial Ace Sans!" Ash said, and Sans surrounded himself with a glowing energy and vanished, appearing behind Pinsir and striking it head on, making it crash into the ground.

Pinsir stood up and turned around. "Use Seismic toss!" The trainer yelled, and Pinsir grabbed Sans' foot with it's hand and tossed him into a tree.

"Sans! Use Ice Beam!" Sans opened his mouth and an an almost electric looking beam of bluish white energy slammed into Pinsir's face, knocking it unconscious. "Nyeh! You did great Sans!" Ash said as Sans fell asleep and was recalled into his Poke Ball.

"This will be my last Pokemon" The Samurai said, throwing out his second Poke Ball, releasing a Metapod. Asriel laughed and fell off of Ash's shoulders. Fuku smirked at Ash and stepped forward, making the Samurai pale a bit before putting on a brave face.

"Metapod! Harden!" The Samurai yelled, and Metapod glowed slightly as it hardened his shell.

"Nyeh! Now behold Fuku's power! Use Ember!" Fuku opened her mouth and small orbs of fire sprouted forth and struck the Metapod. It looked hurt, but still able to fight back.

"Harden again!" Metapod glowed once again and Ash started looking confused and a little anxious.

"Scratch it! I don't want to severely hurt it." Ash said, and Fuku charged forward, raking her claws against the Metapod. It looked like in bad shape, but was still able to fight, glaring defiantly at Ash.

"Harden again." Samurai said.

"Hold up. Is Harden seriously the only move it knows?" Ash said, and the Samurai looked embarrassed.

"Yes." The Samurai said, looking at the ground.

Ash sighed and rubbed his chin. "Oh well! This will be another victory for the Grrrreeat Ash Papyrus Ketchum! Nyeh heh heh! Scratch it Fuku!"

Fuku nodded and raked her claws against Metapod again, knocking it out.

"What on earth happened? The one with the red car and the Squirtle said he would be an easy opponent?" Samurai muttered to himself as Ash wasn't paying attention.

Fuku ran forward and Ash rubbed her head as she let out sounds of pride and content. He recalled her and Gaster as he gazed at the sky, watching Cherish fly back down.

"Cherish! Did you find the exit?" Ash asked, and Cherish let out a proud sound and puffed out her chest.

"Nyeh heh! Excellent! Lead the way!

* * *

Ash stood overlooking Pewter City as he recalled Cherish to her Poke Ball. A few trainers had cornered him and had given good experience to Fuku, Cherish, and Asriel. Ash slid down the ledge and landed with a slight thump as he crouched and brushed off his pants before walking into the city towards the Pokemon Center. As he entered the doors, a few people turned to look at him, then went back to what they were doing.

"Excuse me! Can you heal my...Didn't I see you in Viridian City?" Ash said, looking utterly confused.

"Oh you must have seen my cousin. We're a big family and all of our last names are Joy." She said, "Now can I heal the Pokemon of the boy who helped my cousin?"

"Oh...That must be confusing." Ash said, as he handed Asriel and his Poke Balls to her, "But it was nothing that I couldn't handle! Nyeh heh heh heh heh!" He said, closing his eyes and raising his hand to his chest as he kept his left hand on his hip.

"By the way, did you see that?" She said pointing to a poster on the wall. On it said "KANTO POKEMON LEAGUE"

"Wowie! Are they allowing trainers to sign up finally?" Ash said, looking at the poster in wonder.

"Yes they are. Just hand me your Pokedex and I'll sign you up." Nurse Joy said. He eagerly handed her his Pokedex. She plugged it in as a man with a red hat and a scraggly gray beard walked in.

"Let me guess. You're another rookie who thinks Brock is like another trainer. Let me tell you, Gym leaders are a lot tougher than regular trainers. It might be better if you just head home now." The man said.

"Who do you think you are?" Ash said, "I, Ash Papyrus Ketchum, am very Great! I never give up in the face of adversity and soon, I will become a Pokemon Master! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!"

As the man was going to say something else, a bone hit his foot and he jumped up and down holding the hurting limb. Gaster walked out of the healing room and picked up the bone.

"Ah Gaster! Are you all rested up?" Ash said as Gaster smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry there was nothing we could do about the cracks." A docter said as he came out with Asriel and Ash's other Poke Balls on a cart, "Do you know anything about those scars?"

"Yes. Gaster was originally cared for by Professor Kukui in Alola, and his father was a Charizard. He came to Kukui's care after he got those scars as a Cubone, after he searched for and found his father." Ash said, frowning as he rubbed the scar-like cracks on Gaster's head.

The doctor and Nurse Joy winced at the thought. Ash recalled Gaster and attached his Poke Balls to his belt as Asriel climbed up onto his shoulder. With a wave to Nurse Joy, he exited and wandered around the city, eventually stopping to buy a few supplies at the Poke Mart before continuing onward to a building shaped like a rock with tall rocks around it.

"Nyeh heh heh! This will be our first step! Are you all ready?" Ash said, and the Poke Balls on his belt wobbled slightly as Asriel let a few sparks from his cheek.

( _Insert Sayonara Maxwell Bonetrousle remix_ **www. youtube watch?v=fQCZP52HIxY &list=PLef6-19fy90CcFWZ_G48Ub_I9QTuA5UNN&index=53 **)

Ash walked into the room, with nothing but utter blackness facing him.

"Hello? Nyeh, maybe nobody's home." Ash said to Asriel and a spotlight turned on, revealing a teen with tan skin wearing dark brown pants, an orange short sleeve shirt, and a green vest with multiple pockets on it. He had spiky brown hair and his eyes were squinted.

"I am Brock, Gym Leader of Pewter City...So. You are my challenger." said, frowning sternly.

"Nyeh heh heh! Let's do this!" Ash said, holding a Poke Ball at the ready. Brock nodded and threw his Poke Ball.

A Geodude popped out of Brock's Poke Ball and Ash threw his own Poke Ball, revealing Sans. The ball came back to Ash's hand and he clipped it to his belt, making a pose with his right arm down with his palm facing the ground while his other hand in a fist was on his hip while his right foot tapped the ground (Papyrus' battle pose).

"Tackle it." Brock shouted, and Geodude rushed forwards and Cubone merely stepped to the side, making Geodude's attack miss.

"Nyeh! Use Ice Beam!" Ash said, making Brock step back in shock as the ice colored beam struck Geodude from behind and Ash ducked, allowing Geodude to slam into the bleachers behind him. Geodude moved back to the field slamming a fist into the palm of it's hand as Ash stood back up in his pose.

"Rock throw!" Brock said, and Geodude started picking up rocks and throwing them at Sans. Sans just smiled and jumped from side to side. Each one of the rocks was missing Sans entirely.

"Nyeh heh heh! Use Bonemerang" Ash said, and Sans threw his bone, striking Geodude in the face and knocking it out, and Sans caught the bone before he lit up in a bluish white light. Brock recalled Geodude as this was happening.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Sans is evolving!" Ash said excitedly, and the light died down revealing a Marowak.

"Very impressive, now you will face my second Pokemon." Brock said, throwing and revealing an Onix. It reared up and roared loudly.

"Wak." Sans chuckled, making Onix glare at him. "Marow." Sans said, shrugging.

"That's...one brave Marowak." Brock said at how calm Sans was.

"Sans was always a bit of a **bone** head." Ash admitted, making Sans chuckle at the unintentional pun.

"Onix! Tackle it!" Brock said, and Onix lunged forwards, and Sans stepped to the side once again.

"Nyeh heh heh! Bone Club!" Ash said, and Sans lifted his bone in the air and slammed it on top of Onix's head as it passed him.

"Use Bind!" Brock called out and Sans was surprised when Onix's bode suddenly turned and wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Nyeh! Sans! Remain calm and use Ice Beam." Ash called and Sans turned, winked at Onix, and then opened his mouth and blasted him in the face with the ice beam, which forced Onix to drop him as it recoiled. Sans landed panting from the bind.

"Nyeh! You'll love this command you lazybones! Use Rest!" Ash said, making Brock cry out in shock as Sans instantly fell asleep.

"Onix, now's our chance! Tackle it!" Brock said, and Onix lurched forwards.

"Nyeh heh heh! You think I left Sans wide open?" Ash said, and Brock recoiled as he got an idea of what Ash meant, "Sleep Talk Sans!"

Sans muttered to itself, still asleep, but used his Bonemerang attack and it struck Onix in the face once again, knocking it back. Sans snored contently muttering something under it's breath.

Onix reared back up and roared, making Sans wake up. Sans glared at the Onix and struck it with Ice Beam, knocking it out. Sans blinked before shrugging and walking to Ash's side.

"We did it Sans!" Ash said, patting Sans on his head.

"PikaPika!" Asriel said, waving at Sans.

"Marow." It said before falling asleep.

"UN-Believable! You're such a lazybones." Ash said, recalling Marowak."

Brock recalled his Onix and walked over to Ash. "You did well. You deserve this." Brock said, handing Ash a Boulder Badge.

"Wowie! Another victory for the great Ash Papyrus Ketchum!" Ash said, admiring the badge before putting it in a case.

"Truth be told, I don't find much enjoyment out of battling. I really want to become a Pokemon Breeder, but my mom and dad left and I have ten siblings to care for." Brock said before the man from the Pokemon center came in and took off his hat and beard, revealing an older version of Brock.

"Brock. Go follow your dreams." The man said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Ash said.

"My father." Brock said, staring at the man.

"I couldn't bear the thought of coming home a failure, but it's time I came home to take care of my family. I know you have some things you want to get off your chest, so go ahead and say it." Brock's father said, only to look in confusion as Brock handed him a notebook and piece of paper.

"Susie always rips her dress so you have to learn how to sew." Brock said, with his father writing stuff down, " Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast. Tommy likes corn flakes for dinner. Cindy sleepwalks so you have to tie a bell on her wrist. The twins never want to take a bath so you have to..." Ash stopped paying attention to look up at a rafter to see ten kids at different ages looking over to Brock.

"Nyeh...that's a lot of kids." Ash said, gulping slightly.

"Piika!" Asriel agreed.

After a few hours of Brock's dad writing everything down, Brock and Ash stood on the outskirts of Pewter City overlooking Mount Moon with Brock carrying a backpack.

"Are you sure it's alright if I come with you?" Brock said, looking at Ash.

"Nyeh heh heh!" Ash said, sketching something down on some paper, "Of course it's alright! The great Ash Papyrus Ketchum wouldn't have offered otherwise!"

"By the way, what are you drawing?" Brock said, looking over Ash's shoulder as Asriel was engrossed with watching the illustration.

"Oh just a little comic idea I had." Ash said, continuing to draw as Brock looked over it.

"Ash...when we reach Cerulean City, I have an idea of where we're going before the Pokemon Gym." Brock said, "That looks like it should be published."

"NYEH?!"


	4. Font

*while Brock still has a love of women in this story, it will be greatly turned down. He won't go after Officer Jennies or Nurse Joys, due to respecting their work.*

 **A BONE-a-fide Master**

 _ **Ch 4: Font**_

Ash and Brock were standing outside the entrance of Mount Moon, with Gaster and Asriel enjoying the fresh air.

"Wait Ash...Where's Sans?" Brock said, looking around. Ash sighed and set his backpack on the ground and rummaged through it until he pulled out his Sans-o-phone.

" **SANS!"** Ash called through the megaphone, and there was a rustling in a nearby bush when Sans casually walked out, munching on a berry.

"Does he always do this?" Brock asked.

"Absolutely!" Ash admitted, "He thinks it's funny worrying me like that. Now if only he put as much effort into training as he does into being lazy."

Sans talked to Gaster, who started writing something down.

 _(HE SAYS HE'S GOTTEN A TON OF TRAINING DONE TODAY. A SKELE-TON!)_

"UGH!" Ash groaned, raising his right palm to his face, "UN-Believable! Another Pun! I'm starting to regret giving Sans a joke book for his Birthday!"

At the entrance of a cave, they found a scientist being swarmed by Zubat.

"Nyeh! Asriel! Scare them off with a Thundershock!" Ash said, and Asriel landed on the ground and sent a blast of electricity towards the flock of Zubat. A few of them got hit, and Brock threw a Poke Ball at one that was falling while the others took off away from the area. The Poke Ball rocked and eventually dinged, confirming Brock's capture. The scientist looked around and brushed off some dirt before spotting Ash and Asriel.

"That was amazing! The best rescue I've ever had! Five Stars!" The scientist said.

"Wowie Mister!" Ash said, striking a pose (similar to Papyrus when you see him talk about the Royal Guard).

"Never mister! I'm Seymore! Seymore the Scientist! Knowledge, research, I'm Seymore the Scientist!" Seymore said, striking a pose himself.

"Nyeh heh! Not a bad introduction!" Ash said, finding absolutely nothing wrong with the man's introduction while Brock looked a little embarrased by the man's display.

"Now why were the Zubat attacking you Seymore?" Brock asked, causing Seymore to lead them into the cave.

"See, some troublemaker hung up high intensity lights all over the cave, it's drying everything up. The Paras are even planting their mushrooms!" Seymore explained, showing a few rock types, ground types, and some Paras looking dehydrated.

"Nyeh heh heh! Leave it to me!" Ash said, pulling out a water bowl and filling it from a water bottle, "Now Asriel, go follow the wires and enjoy a snack from the generator!"

"PI-KA!" Asriel said, grinning at the thought of free electricity before he saluted and ran after some wires deeper into the cave.

Ash watched with a grin as the Pokemon took turns taking drinks, the Paras going back and collecting their mushrooms. One Paras went up and tapped against his leg.

"Huh? What is it?" Ash said, lowering his hand, which it rubbed against.

"I think that Paras wants to go with you." Seymore said. Once he said that, a large Onix stopped drinking and started rubbing against him as well.

"Wowie!" Ash said, pulling out his Pokedex.

Paras, the Mushroom Pokemon. Growing out of the bug's back are mushrooms called tochukaso. The mushrooms grow with the bug host. It droned before it was turned to Onix. Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. Onix has a magnet in its brain. It acts as a compass so that this Pokémon does not lose direction while it is tunneling. As it grows older, its body becomes increasingly rounder and smoother.

"Nyeh heh heh! If you two really want to come with me" Ash said, using a button on his Poke Dex to send Cherish to Professor Oak, "Paras, your name is Vegetoid and Onix, your name is Diamond." The two made happy sounds at the names and Ash set down two Poke Balls that the two were sucked into happily.

"Nyeh heh heh!" Ash said, watching the rest of the Pokemon finsish off the water, some rock types and a few other Paras bringing little trinkets as thanks; such as a couple lost potions, A star piece, a Moon stone fragment, and even a couple fossils. "Many people don't realize how far acts of kindness can go! A truly great puzzle! Defeating anger and hatred with kindness! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" Ash said, picking everything up but the fossils. He gazed at the two at his feet. "Brock, do you want one?"

"Huh?" Brock said, shocked at Ash's offer.

"I mean, you do want to be a Pokemon Breeder right? And if fossils can be revived, I think that Pokemon would be very rare." Ash said, "So choose...but do you have any advice on which Pokemon is what?"

"Well. Both are dual Rock/Water types. Judging by your Pokemon, except for your new Onix, all of them can be speedy if trained right. It'll be tough to raise, but take the Dome Fossil, it'll become Kabuto, which evolves into the speedy Kabutops." Brock explained, "The Helix fossil becomes Omanyte, which evolves into a slow, yet bulky Omastar."

"Nyeh heh! A perfect reasoning!" Ash said, stepping back and allowing Brock to pick up the Helix Fossil and put it into his bag, while Ash put the Dome Fossil into his bag. Right after that happened, the lights shut off and the wild Pokemon went off in different directions as Ash pulled out a flashlight and turned to see a slightly charred, but content Asriel.

 _ **(Elsewhere)**_

"What on Earth happened to the Generatior, James?" Jessie yelled out, stomping her foot in anger.

"All of the wires are torn apart. It won't work!" James said, feeling around the machine.

"Meowth that's right!" Meowth added, "Poihaps we should just head to Cerulean City now, before anything ELSE happens!"

"Agreed." Jessie sighed, "At least we got a Moon Stone shard for our Boss." She said, holding up a fist sized black stone.

 **(Elsewhere still)**

A group of Clefairy suddenly felt relieved and didn't know the reason why.

 **(Back with the group)**

Seymore led them to the exit, waving to them as he went back into the cave. Brock and Ash stood looking towards Cerulean City. As they follwed the path, they saw a sign with something written under the words "Cerulean City" in permanent marker.

 _ **'Gary was here. Ash is a loser.'**_

Ash looked a little down as Sans glared at the sign and Gaster wrote something.

 _(AT LEAST OUR TRAINER DOESN'T NEED A CAR TO GET EVERYWHERE LIKE A LITTLE KID.)_

"Nyeh! You are right Gaster! The Great Ash Papyrus Ketchum doesn't need a vehicle to earn badges!" Ash said.

"Gary Oak, right?" Brock said, frowning. "I remember him. Highly egotistical. Only used a male Nidoran and a Squirtle. He pushed Timmy aside rather roughly after winning and left in a convertable."

"Nyeh?" Ash said, looking at him in confusion as Brock pulled out his own permanent marker. Brock wrote something down and it now read **'Gary was here.** **Ash is a loser.** **I desecrate landmarks for fun.'**

Sans then grabbed the marker and added a little more to it. **'Get dunked on.'**

The two finally reached Cerulean City after Ash battled a few trainers with Vegetoid and Diamond; giving them much needed experience. There was a crowd around a store, and Brock guided them away from it and towards the Pokemon Center. They gave Nurse Joy their Pokemon, except for Brock's Onix and Ash's Asriel and Gaster and the nurse took the Poke balls to a machine to restore their health.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, but we have something to do while our Pokemon are healing." Brock said, throwing an arm around Ash and guiding him out of the building and through the city.

"Nyeh? What's that about?" Ash said, and Brock rummaged through Ash's bag and pulled out a stack of drawing paper.

"Did you forget what I told you earlier?" Brock said as he stopped them at a building labelled "CERULEAN PUBLISHING COMPANY"

* * *

 _ **Long ago, three races ruled over the Earth. Humans, Pokemon, and Monsters. Than one day, a war broke out between the Humans and Monsters. The monsters eventually lost, being sealed unground beneath an imposing mountain.**_

A Comic shut, revealing a cover with a goat-like monster with large curved devil-like horns and red eyes with yellow hair and a yellow beard. He had imposing gold shoulder-pads with a purple cape closed around him. Next to him was was a kindly female goat-like monster with kind red eyes in a purple dress holding a piece of pie towards a shy, nervous little girl with brown hair, pale skin with a slight blush, brown eyes, and a green sweater with a yellow stripe on it wearing a golden heart-shaped locket. There were a few bruises on her. Next to her, attempting to photo-bomb the cover, was a young goat monster kid wearing the same thing as the little girl giving the viewer a wink while sticking his tongue out.

Across the top was a single word: **FONT**

Across the bottom were the words: **Issue #1: Chara** **Dreemur, Hope of Humans and Monsters**

An official seal of the Cerulean Publishing Company sat in the far right corner.

"I told you this could be published!" Brock said, clapping a hand over Ash's left shoulder.

"Wowie! The Grrrrreeeat Ash Papyrus Ketchum wins again!" Ash said, glancing at the author signature, simply written " **Papyrus** ".

"I can understand why you are using a writer name other than your own." Brock said, "It's too early in your training career to be swarmed by fans, isn't it."

"Abso-positively-lutely!" Ash said, striking a pose, "Now, let's go retrieve our Pokemon and face the next gym!"

Eventually, picking up their Pokemon and making a brief stop for Brock to submit Pokemon Food to a Pokemon Breeder's Conference Contest, they came across a building shaped like a circus tent with a Dewgong sign with the words "CERULEAN GYM".

They entered the building to see a girl with orange hair scolding trhee older girls with blue, yellow, and pink hair with a League Official.

"AND FURTHERMORE!" The girl screamed before the yellow-haired girl covered her mouth and pointed behind her. Brock took a step back as the girl turned to see Ash there.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! It is I! Ash Papyrus Ketchum! Nice to see you again Misty!" Ash said, striking a pose, "But how did you get here so quickly. It's been almost a week since I left Viridian City?

"Oh! I know I have a slight phobia of bug types, so I just took a charter bus between cities." Misty said, waving off the question, "I assume you are here for an official gym battle?"

"Nyeh heh heh! Indeed!" Ash said.

"Then follow me and prepare for a challenge!" Misty said with a confident smirk.

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Ash laughed as he followed her, occasionally turning to look at different fish and Water Type Pokemon in the aquariums.

They came to a large pool with a few floating platforms on it and Ash stood on a red platform while Misty stood on a green platform. Brock moved to the stands and Sans sat next to him, drinking from a bottle of water.

"Now, this will be a two-on-two match." Misty said.

"Nyeh? Like Brock's?" Ash asked.

"Exactly!" Misty said, throwing a Poke Ball, "Go! Poliwag!"

The little Tadpole Pokemon landed with a bounce and slapped it's tail against the platform as Ash threw out his Pokemon.

"Go! Fuku!" With a roar, Fuku landed with her tail flame blazing.

"You do know that fire types have a disadvantage, right?" Misty asked.

"Nyeh heh heh! Don't count us out yet!" Ash said, "Use Ember." Fuku opened her mouth and peppered Poliwag with small fireballs, but Poliwag quickly jumped into the water and avoided the rest.

"Now come out of the water and use Water Gun!" Misty commanded, and Poliwag jumped out of the water and blasted Fuku in the chest with a water gun, making her cry out in pain.

"Now Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded, making Misty recoil in shock.

"Quick back below the water again." Misty yelled, but Poliwag was blasted by the draconic energy and sent flying to the other side of the pool. Poliwag jumped onto the platform and awaited orders.

"Hypnosis." She yelled, and Ash grinned.

"Prevent from seeing it with Smokescreen Fuku! Nyeh heh!" Fuku exhaled a cloud of smoke, blocking the hypnotic waves from sight.

"Not bad." Misty complimented, feeling her heart pulse from the battle, "Bubble Poliwag!"

"Block it with Ember!" Ash commanded, and the orbs of fire flying from the cloud of smoke met with the bubbles and both exploded, sending waves crashing onto the platforms.

"Poliwag, hit it with Doubleslap." Misty said, and Poliwag jumped into the water and swam across and jumped towards the cloud of smoke. Poliwag spun and smacked Fuku across the face with it's tail, before leaping and slapping her again.

"Fuku! Scratch!" Ash yelled, and Fuku ducked under the third attempt of the double slap attack and scratched it with all of her remaining might. Poliwag landed and collapsed as the smoke cleared.

"You did great. Return Poliwag." Misty said, as Poliwag was sucked into the Poke Ball by a red beam.

"You did great as well Fuku. Return!" Ash said, chuckling slightly as Fuku was sucked into her Poke Ball.

"Now prepare for a difficult challenge! Go Staryu!" Misty said, throwing the star shape Pokemon onto a platform.

"Go ahead Asriel!"Ash said, and Asriel jumped onto the platform and gave a confident smirk.

Misty gulped slightly and glared defiantly. "Now! Bubblebeam!" With that, Staryu blasted a fast moving stream of bubbles at Asriel.

"Nyeh heh! Dodge with Quick attack and then use Thundershock!" Ash said, and Asriel quickly moved to another platform and hit Staryu with a bolt of electricity, the Staryu shaking in pain.

"Oh no! It's really hurt!" Misty said, but before they could do anything, the wall collapsed and revealed Jessie, James, and Meowth in Team Rocket regalia on a giant vaccum and hose. Before they could say anything, Ash snapped his fingers and the areas went black and the colored hearts became visible once again; Ash's red with an upside-down white one, Misty, James, Jessie, and Meowth's purple, Brock's green, and the three girls had light blue ones. The Leauge official had a blue heart shape.

Ash held his right arm straight down with the palm facing the ground, his left hand in a fist on his hip, and was tapping his right foot. There were multiple bones sprouting from the pool and moving towards them as Team Rocket panicked and started to quickly suck up the water. The bones were pulled in and jammed up the hose's nozzle.

Ash pointed at them, and nodded to Asriel, who blasted them with a Thundershock. They were sent flying off as the vaccuum exploded and color returned and the hearts vanished.

"Nyo ho hoo! They destroyed the gym! We never got to finish our battle!" Ash whined, watching the water from the pool leak out of the destroyed wall.

"Actually. You still get the Badge." The League official spoke, "It was obvious your Pikachu would defeat Misty's Staryu, and you did defend the gym on top of that, even if it mean forfeiting."

Misty nodded at his decision and reached into a case and handed him a blue, teardrop shaped badge.

"You've definetly earned the Cascade Badge!" Misty said, recalling Staryu as Asriel climbed up onto Ash's shoulder.

"Nyeh heh heh! This is the second badge of eight needed to compete in the Pokemon Leauge!" Ash cheered, admiring it before putting it in the same case the Boulder Badge was in.

"Hey Ash, do you mind if I take a training trip with you and Brock?" Misty asked, as Brock was blushing while looking at her older sisters.

"Nyeh heh heh! Not at all! The more the merrier!" Ash said, as Sans whacked Brock on the foot to get his attention away from the girls.

"Now..." Misty said, pulling out a Poke Ball, "The Official will stay with you three and teach you about battling...but if I hear about you giving away badges again...my Vaporeon will have to teach you a lesson!" With that, her older sisters paled at the memory of that Eevee Evolution.

"Nyeh heh heh! That sounds great! Maybe I'll get a Vaporeon one day!" Ash said.

 _ **In Celadon City, an Eevee sneezed.**_


	5. Battles of Bones

**A BONE-a-fide Master**

 _ **Chapter 5: Battles of Bones**_

 _A young girl fell down a large chasm in a cave in a mountain. She said nothing as she fell into the darkness, just closing her eyes._ **Chara was a child who was mistreated by humans due to her fascination with monsters, driven to the point of suicide. Thus she climed Mt. Gold to the place the monsters were sealed in.** _She landed on a soft patch of grass in poor shape. A voice called to her "Howdie!" She sat up and turned to see a young goat monster approach and kneel down next to her. "My name's Asriel, it looks like you took a nasty fall." He said, holding her up and letting her lean on his shoulder._

 _They moved across a garden and approached an older goat couple. The girl looked up at the monsters, wondering why they were hesitating to kill her._

 _"My goodness, are you hurt, my child?" The lady goat monster said, kneeling down to her and healing her with magic._

 _"I found her after she fell!" Asriel said cheerfully, "I always wanted a sister! Mom, Dad, can we keep her?"_

With that, the page of the comic shut.

"You know, for such an innocent guy, that's a rather dark start to your comic." Brock said, putting FONT issue #1 away in his backpack.

"Nyeh." Ash said with a thoughtful frown, "It came to me through a dream...like I was seeing a story before my eyes...stories...don't always start happy. It is through hard work and determination that we can achieve a happy ending!"

"That's a different outlook." Brock noted, "But if it's about humans and monsters, why call it Font?"

Ash held up a sketch. _On it was a skeleton in a black business suit without a tie wearing a cloak-like black coat draped down to cover his lower body. He held his left hand to a chest, with a completely smooth hole going through the middle of that hand. An arm was outstreched, as if grasping for something. There was a hold in that hand; exactly the same as the last one. His face had a small open-mouth grin. His right eye was slightly u shaped with a crack going from the center of the socket to the top of his skull, and the completely round left eye had a white pupil in the dark socket, and a crack went from the bottom of his socket to below his mouth. A trail of orange magic streamed from his right eyesocket, with a trail of blue magic flowing from his left socket._

 _On his right side was a toddler skeleton wearing an orange coat, blue shorts and a red scarf, on his left side was a skeleton kid with two white pupils wearing a white shirt and black shorts and had a closed-mouth, toothy grin. Behind the three skeletons was a large, imposing machine on top of a lava pool._ Above him was the title, **FONT** , with the letters **F** , **O** , **N** , **T** , around middle skeleton in _Wingdings characters_.

On the bottom of the page was **Issue #2: W.D. (WingDings) Gaster, Royal Scientist**

Brock gazed upon that unsettling image, before making a note of something. "Gaster has similar scars on his head!"

"Yes indeed! Is it any wonder why I named him Gaster?" Ash said, as a trainer approached him.

As Ash began battling a boy's Rattata with Vegetoid, Misty moved over to Brock's side.

"I feel as if he's hiding something." She said, clenching her hands over her heart.

"So do I...but of course we're relatively new to his circle of friends. I'd be worried if he spilled everything so quickly." Brock said.

"Do you think it has to do with that strange bones and those colored hearts we see if everything turns dark?" Misty asked, hearing the other cry out as his Rattata was knocked out by Vegetoid.

"...Probably." Brock said, as Ash tried to cheer up his opponent.

"You were so strong! Maybe you can take on AJ!" The boy said, wide eyed and awestruck!

"Nyeh? AJ" Ash asked, recalling Vegetoid.

"He's a really strong trainer, he set up an unofficial gym to take on other trainers and train his Pokemon." The trainer said, handing Ash some money and moving further towards Cerulean City.

"Nyeh heh heh! Sounds like a perfect challenge for the Great Ash Papyrus Ketchum! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!" Ash laughed, running further down the train in the direction his former opponent pointed in.

His two traveling companions gulped and ran after him, only stopping when he did at a large wooden gate. An electronic board sat above it, with the words "WINS: 99, LOSSES: 0".

"So you're my hundredth win." A boy with spiky dark green hair said, leaning against the wall, reading FONT Issue #1.

"Nyeh heh heh! Or your first loss! Nyeh heh heh heh!" Ash said, following AJ inside as AJ put the comic into a pocket and opened the gate.

"Is one-on-one alright?" AJ asked, as a butterfree flew over and dropped off a backpack.

"I have nothing against it!" Ash said, getting into his "Papyrus battle pose".

"Aright then! Here we go!" AJ said, throwing a Poke Ball that opened to reveal a Sandshrew. It landed and snorted out, hunching over in anticipation.

"Nyeh heh! Your turn Sans!" Ash said, pointing at the battlefield while Sans casually walked out towards the field.

"Your Pokemon is rather lazy." AJ noted, watching Sans' slow movements.

"It's part of his charm..." Ash said, rubbing his head, "Be ready for anything Sans!"

"Alright let's get this done with quickly! Rollout!" AJ said, and Sandshrew curled up into a ball and rolled towards Sans quickly. Sans closed his right eye, as if winking, and stepped to the side and let Sandshrew roll past.

"Wak." Sans chuckled, shrugging.

"What? Turn around Sandshrew!" AJ shouted, and Sandshrew made a wide turn while still spinning.

"Sans. If you get a chance, use Bone Club!" Ash shouted. Sans narrowed his eyes and then planted the end of his bone club firmly into the ground in front of Sandshrew's path and jumped on the other end of the bone. Sans shrugged and giggled a bit, right before Sandshrew spun into the bone itself. It spun in place for a while, but eventually stopped rolling. Sans pulled out his bone and sent it crashing onto Sandshrew's head. Sandshrew stumbled and stepped back before shaking it off.

"Fissure Sandshrew!" AJ shouted and Sandshrew leaped and slammed a fist onto the ground, causing a crack to form and head towards Sans. Sans just smirked and leaped to the side of the crack.

"That's one evasive Marowak..." AJ noted, "Swift!"

"Nyeh heh! Block with Bone Rush! Just like I taught you!"" Ash said, and Sans slammed a hand on the ground and glowing white bones protruded like a wall in front of him. Sandshrew opened it's mouth and fired yellow star-shaped projectiles, but they were blocked by the bones.

"Nyeh heh! Now use Bone Rush!" Ash said, and Sans slammed his hand onto the ground again, and white bones sprouted from the ground and slammed into Sandshrew's chin, knocking him back.

"Nyeh heh heh! Use Ice Beam!" Ash said, and AJ's eyes widened as a glowing ice colored beam struck Sandshrew and sent him flying backwards. Sanshrew sat up and glared defiantly, and pounded a fist into it's hand.

"Tackle it!" AJ shouted, and Sandshrew charged forward.

"Bone Club! Nyeh heh heh!" Ash commanded, and Sans swung his club into Sandshrew's stomach before slamming it into Sandshrew's head. Sandshrew collapsed and fainted.

AJ recalled Sandshrew in shock. "I...lost?!"

"Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!" Ash laughed, petting Sans on the head as he walked back to him...and fell asleep, "Ugh! Such a _Lazybones_!" Ash grumbled as he recalled Sans to his Poke Ball, who was chuckling in his sleep.

"Ugh! We were too weak!" AJ grumbled.

"Nyeh? What are you talking about?" Ash said, "It was a GREAT battle! You just need to believe in yourself and your Pokemon!"

"Sandshrew and I had a goal, 100 wins in a row and I would go out and start getting badges to enter the Pokemon League. Now we need to start all over again after 99 wins." AJ said.

"No matter! I can tell your Pokemon are greatly trained. Sandshrew's eyes show absolute trust in you. Use this loss to learn! I spent a couple years learning from Professor Oak before I started my journey, and I still have a lot more to learn! You've got to believe in yourself and your Pokemon!" Ash said. He raised a hand to his scarf, and the wind blew in a way that made his pose look dramatic.

"Heh...You're right...I just have to learn and start again..." AJ said, "I just need to keep training...and maybe...express how happy I am that my Pokemon are with me a little more."

"That's right! I believe in you! You can do a little better, even if you don't think so!" Ash said.

* * *

 **King Asgore and Queen Toriel took Chara in as their own child. Chara was still traumatized by her ordeals in the human-run surface, and Toriel ended up needing to hide the knives and dull any gardening tools, lest they find Chara trying to use it on herself.**

 _An image of Chara handing Asgore a knitted pink sweater with the words "Mr. Dad Guy" on it was shown._

 **Eventually, the love and support of the Dreemur family won out, and Chara Dreemur became a happy child, even working with Toriel and put all her love into making Asgore a homemade sweater. Asriel became the brother she never had.** _The next image showed Chara, Toriel, Asriel, and Asgore sitting around a table enjoying some pie._

The comic shut, Brock putting it back into his bag.

The trio and Pokemon walked along the path, soon encountering a thick, unnatural fog. Brock tripped over a log in the path and sat down for a few minutes.

"Nyeh? Is that a light I see?" Ash said, seeing something glimmer within the mist.

"I see it too!" Misty said, narrowing her eyes in that direction.

"Nyeh heh heh heh! Light means that there are people nearby! Let's go!" Ash said, stumbling through the foggy forest. They soon came across a scene of three boys surrounding another running on a treadmill.

"So, what is this Pokemon?" A boy said, holding up a picture.

"I...don't know?" The boy on the treadmill said, making the boy press a button making the speed ramp up on the treadmill.

"Oh come on Joe! Just because it's foggy doesn't mean your brain has to be foggy!" Another boy said.

"Umm...it's Pidgey. Learns gust at level 9." Joe guessed, "Evolves to Pidgeotto at level 18."

"Great. A Boy said, now what is it's final evolution." The first boy said.

"Pidgeot. Evolves into Pidgeot at level 36...um...I forgot what speed it flies at." Joe said, and the boy speed up the treadmill until Joe slipped and was sent flying off.

Joe groaned on the ground as he sat up with the three kids surrounding him. Ash gazed upon the scene with shadowed eyes; Joe's form flickered to a young girl in a green and yellow sweater and to a young skeleton's.

"You're an embarrassment to Pokemon-Tech, Joe." The boy said, and a figure hidden in the shadows of the school watched the scene with a hard, disgusted gaze. Just as the first boy raised his hand and swung down, a red gloved hand grabbed onto his wrist and held it in place.

"I didn't even see him move!" Misty said, looking to the unoccupied spot Ash just stood in a second before.

A wide grin was on Ash's face and the shadow of his cap shadowed his eyes, only a glowing blue left eye was seen. " _ **Do you want to have a bad time?**_ " Ash said in a dark gravelly tone, and the kid gulped and shook his head, " ** _Than don't EVER do that in my sight again._** " Ash growled out, dropping the kid and taking off his hat and stuffing it into his bag.

The kids ran off, terrified by the display, and Ash shook his head and put on a less terrifying grin.

"Well, that got the job done." Ash said, heading over to Joe, "Are you alright?"

"Why did you do that?" Joe asked, "My...friends...were just trying to help me."

The three travelers looked at him with weird looks.

"It's thanks to them I learned about Pidgey...you...you don't know how things are like at Pokemon-Tech." Joe said, "I'm just a beginner, and expenses are so high here, no one wants to leave without graduating. There are people in their 20s still in the beginner levels!"

"What about seeing the world?" Ash asked, "Becoming friends with Pokemon from all around the world?"

"My parents scraped up enough money to send me here...because I'm in the beginner course, I'm not even allowed a Pokemon of my own yet!" Joe said, making Ash gasp in horror.

"But what about the teachers? Surely they must know about this. This is a clear violation of the anti-bullying and anti-hazing laws for schools." Brock said.

"Either they don't know or don't care." He said, pulling out a picture as the shadowy figure wrote something with a pair of red eyes flashing behind her, "This is Giselle, the top beginner student and is in charge of the beginner students."

"A STUDENT is in charge of other students?!" Misty growled out, "Where is she, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

"Right here." A girl said behind her, and they turned to see a girl in a blue and white school dress with long brown hair and brown eyes. "My beauty and skills make me the top in this school. They treat me like a movie star, but I'm JUST Giselle. And Joe...is an embarrassment to the school."

Shadows covered Ash's eyes.

"Misty... ** _She's mine_.** " Ash growled out with a terrifying grin, making Misty step back at the unusually dark tone, "Let's see if this school poster girl can back up her Pokemon Battle skills."

"Fine by me." Giselle said, leading them to a room with multiple shelves with Poke Balls. The figure hiding in the shadows sneaked in behind the group and stuck in the shadows.

"You don't want to underestimate me, I have been traveling for a month and have two badges." Ash said, the shadows cast by his hair hiding his eyes.

She scoffed at Ash, "Your Pokemon remain outside of Poke Balls. Exactly WHO is training WHO?" With that, she let out a huff, "Against you, I'll use my Cubone." With that, she tossed a Poke ball releasing a Pokemon Ash was familiar with.

"Wak. Marrow." Sans said, eyes narrowed on the rude girl, very serious for once.

"You know what to do Sans." Ash said, eyes still hidden.

Sans jumped forward and glared at the Cubone, who recoiled slightly before glaring back.

"Bonemerang!" Giselle called, and Cubone threw his bone, which Sans blocked with a Bone Club attack before deflecting the bone to the side into a wall.

"What?!" Giselle said, and Sans opened his mouth and used Ice Beam on her Cubone, which sent him flying into a wall. As Cubone emerged from the dust, Sans appeared behind him and struck him with Aerial Ace. The Cubone was sent skidding towards the battlefield, where Sans hit him again with Aerial Ace before striking him with Ice Beam, sending Cubone flying unconscious and landing at Giselle's feet.

"How does a Marowak know Ice Beam?!" Giselle said.

"Look, there's something that school can't teach." Ash said, but Giselle growled and moved over to a shelf and climbed up a ladder and grabbed a Poke Ball with the words "DO NOT USE" underneath it.

"I won't have some NOBODY tarnish the name of the school!" She said, throwing the Poke Ball and a very angry Gyrados emerged from it and roared.

"Giselle! Only Teachers are allowed to use that Gyrados!" Joe yelled.

"Hydro Pump!" Giselle said, but Gyrados roared and hit Sans with Aqua Tail before tackling him, knocking Sans unconscious. Ash quickly recalled him before he could get hurt anymore. Before Giselle could recall it, Gyrados swung it's tail and knocked Giselle down and the Poke Ball went rolling out of her reach. Asriel used a Thundershock, but Gyrados just got angrier and charged up a hyper beam in the small room.

Ash's left eye glowed blue as the beam fired at them, and he slammed his hand into the ground. The beam approached the group and then an explosion happened.

The dust cleared, revealing a cage of glowing white bones surrounding the group with scorch marks on it.

(Megalovania Ultimate Remix: **www. youtube watch?v=nL5AHiMvH64** )

"I can overlook insults to me...I can forgive those who attack me within a second... _ **but when you threaten the safety of my friends**_..." Ash said, standing up. The bones fell as Giselle stood up and Gyrados thrashed about, knocking over shelves.

 **"THAT WAS A MISTAKE..."** Ash said in the same dark tone as earlier. He tilted his head up, eyes closed, "It's a beautiful day today. Pidgey are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you..." With that, his eyes seemed to lose all color, becoming pitch black.

 **"SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."**

He snapped his fingers on his right hand, and glowing blue bones surrounded him and a weird thing floated over Ash. It looked like a goat skull combined with a dragon skull and had two glowing white eyes. Ash's left eye glowed blue and yellow, the light trailing off it like smoke. "So, this is what I call a blaster. A Gaster Blaster, to be precise. It gathers energy from the spaces between time and reality and unleashes it as physical energy. As you can probably guess, it hurts. a lot." Ash said, and swirling blue and golden energy started gathering in the skull's jaws as it aimed at the rampaging Gyrados, which fired a Hyper Beam at the ceiling. "It's going to fire soon, so I'll make this message quick. **Don't ever attack my friends again.** "

The Gaster Blaster fully opened it's jaws, right eye vanishing as the left eye turned blue, and fired a white energy beam and knocked Gyrados back. Ash raised his right hand and gigantic glowing white bones surrounded the Gyrados. It tackled the bones, rearing back to roar in agony from the damaged it received on contact with the bones. The Gyrados fired another Hyper Beam at the group, which Ash blocked with the beam from the Gaster Blaster.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball." An aged voice said, and a dark sphere of ghostly energy slammed into the Gyrados and knocked it out in a single hit. A Gengar landed on the battlefield and glared at the girl as debris from the ceiling and room landed and settled. An aged woman with a stern face and graying blonde hair stepped out of the shadows. She wore a purple dress and had a walking cane. The Gengar stood next to her.

"I was wondering what was going on with the sham of a school." The lady said, before looking at Ash, whose eyes returned to normal and the Gaster Blaster vanished into thin air, "Huh. Not everyday I see a trainer bursting with the ghostly energy of the dead." The lady said, lighting a dark purple fire on her palm before brushing it off.

"That's why you have an Alolan Marowak, a dual Ghost and Fire Type." She said, gaze warming up at the sight of Gaster.

"Excuse me, I'm just a rookie, but you look familiar, and how do you know what species Gaster was?" Ash said, letting the blue and white bones fade.

The Lady laughed as Giselle backed up, only to be cornered by her Gengar. "I am Lady Agatha of the Elite Four, and I've been investigating this school." She said, "Every few years, a graduate from this school enters the Pokemon League...and they never make it past the top 32. I was investigating why...and what I found was a JOKE! This course is 90% THEORY! Graduates often don't have a full team even, just using the school's Pokemon with their permission! Then there's the BLATANT ignoring of the school anti-bullying and anti-hazing laws!"

"W-what?!" Joe said, "Than all the money my parents spent?" He begged.

"Don't worry, they'll be reimbursed...after the League CLOSES THIS SCHOOL PERMANENTLY!"Agatha yelled the last part at Giselle, before turning to Joe, "You may be very uncertain, but you remind me of a very powerful former trainer..."

"I...I do?" Joe asked, and a dark purple ball with sinister-looking eyes and a mouth surrounded by purple gas appeared next to Joe. It sniggered before yelling "GHASTLY!"

Joe jumped up and turned, paling slightly before gulping. "Ghastly! You know I am not allowed to have a Pokemon yet!" But the Pokemon ignored him, just settling into his arms.

"You know Joe, how would you feel about learning from me?" Agatha asked, "It's not everyday I see a strong bond between a trainer and a ghost type."

"Ghastly's not my Pokemon...not yet." Joe said, looking at the Ghost and Poison Type, "Ghastly is still wild, we play together every now and then when I was lonely."

"NYEH HEH HEH! THEN I HAVE A SOLUTION!" Ash said, handing Joe one of his empty Poke Balls, "Just catch it, the Poke Ball has a DNA scanner locking it to whoever touched the ball last after a capture."

"It's not everyday someone from the Elite 4 takes on a student" Brock said, "You should take this opportunity."

"I...I want to learn from you Miss Agatha!" Joe said, holding out the Poke Ball, which Ghastly brushed against and caught itself with.

"I won't go easy on you, but...you'll gain more confidence under my wing than in this prison." Agatha said, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Guys...We should head out..." Ash said, smiling at the scene, and the group of travelers quietly slipped from the building.

Still, one phrase echoed through the minds of Brock and Misty: **_a trainer bursting with the ghostly energy of the dead._**


End file.
